Bill Webster
William Geoffrey "Bill" Webster is the father of Kevin and Debbie Webster. Bill left the Street in 1997 having run off with Maureen Holdsworth only ten days after her marriage to Fred Elliott. He returned again ten years later and had an affair with Audrey Roberts, which was revealed to Maureen by David Platt over Christmas. They separated. He bought the Builder's Yard and worked alongside Jason Grimshaw. Bill later began a relationship with Pam Hobsworth. Bill is currently retired and lives with Pam. They went of travelling in 2011, and later got engaged and returned to Coronation Street to spread the news. Biography 1942-2006: Early Years in the Street Bill was born in 1942 to Jim and Helen Webster. He married Alison Cartwright in 1964 and they had two children, Kevin and Debbie. Unfortunately, Alison later passed away from breast cancer and Bill raised his kids on his own. In January 1984 Bill, working as a builder, arrived in Coronation Street for the first time to have a look at Brian Tilsley's roof. A few months later, Bill moved into 11 Coronation Street after buying the property from Linda Cheveski on behalf of her mother Elsie Tanner who moved away some months before. Linda was interested in Bill and hoped to stay after splitting from her husband Ivan, although Bill wasn't interested and Linda left the Street. Bill's children moved in with him. Bill rented out Len Fairclough's Builder's Yard from his widowed wife Rita. Bill later fell in love with Elaine Prior, the niece of Percy Sugden. The couple moved to Southampton with his daughter Debbie (Kevin stayed behind in Weatherfield) where Elaine opened up a hair salon. They got married and Elaine gave birth to Carl. Between 1985 and 1995, Bill and Elaine lived in Germany and she later had an affair. Bill had returned back to Coronation Street after being absent for ten years and turned up on Kevin's doorstep. Bill got himself a job at the Rovers Return as a cellerman, but had lost his job later in the year when the Duckworths took over. In 1997, Bill ran off to Germany with Maureen Holdsworth, ten days after she had married Fred Elliott and they later got married. 2006-2010: The Builder's Yard Bill appeared again on 15th October 2006 when Kevin, Sally, Rosie, Sophie and Craig Harris went for a weekend in Paris. He returned to visit his family shortly after and began romancing Audrey Roberts. The character returned to the Street again at Christmas 2006, and carried on where he left off with Audrey - but his wife Maureen turned up on Christmas Day, and an already mischievous David Platt revealed Bill and Audrey's relationship to a devastated Maureen. After Christmas, Bill and Maureen went home to Germany to talk through their problems. Several weeks later, Bill returned to Weatherfield alone confirming that their marriage was over. In 2007 he moved in with Audrey, after working with Jason Grimshaw on the new takeaway. Bill then announced his plans to buy the Builder's Yard, after the murder of owner Charlie Stubbs. Audrey put up the money for the venture and the offer was accepted in April 2007. 2010 onwards: Retirement He sold the Builder's Yard to Owen Armstrong in August 2010 and retired. He still continued to visit Kevin, and attended Molly Dobbs's funeral along with Pam when it was revealed that Kevin had an affair with Molly and her son Jack was in fact Kevin's and not Tyrone's, which resulted in Tyrone punching Kevin. Bill tried to apologise to Tyrone, but ended up being thrown out his house. Bill continued to look after his grandson Jack for Kevin and kept in touch despite not visiting much. In 2011, him and Pam went away travelling and Bill wasnt seen in the street for the best part of the year. When him and Pam got engaged in September they returned to spread the news by confliction between Pam and Kevin arised over the affair with Molly and the stress caused Bill to have a heart attack. However he later recovered in hospital. Background Information Originally set to be a long-running character from his introduction, Peter Armitage decided to leave the show early on, and bowed out from his first stint as Bill Webster in 1985. Producer Bill Podmore voiced his disappointment about that in the book ''Coronation Street - The Inside Story ''(1990). Bill was reintroduced 10 years later in 1995, and remained until he was axed by Brian Park in 1997. The character was brought back for the second time in 2006, but as time went on his roles began to reduce. In 2011, the character was barely seen, only once in April. Later that year, it was said that Bill was axed by Phil Collinson, and that the character was travelling with Pam, which happened on-screen. Despite this however, Bill was brought back in September 2011 along with Pam. Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Webster family Category:Builders Category:1942 births Category:1964 marriages Category:1985 marriages Category:1998 marriages Category:Residents of 4 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street Category:1984 debuts Category:Rovers residents Category:Corner shop flat residents Category:Current characters Category:Rovers potmen